leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Senna/@comment-44280317-20191030170437/@comment-7709681-20191030211907
> Personally I am not too worried about her playing as an ADC. I am > She seems to really depend on her Support to be a viable threat to the enemy team. Not really. From playtesting and other player's gameplay, is rather just sticking to teammates to collect mists from the Wraiths their kills produce, whether playing as an ADC or a Support. She doesn't scale as hard on solo-lane unless roaming teammates stick to her lane. And even then, her collection rate skyrockets once she leaves laning phase, regardless of position, much so while pushing. > So if her threat has low kill pressure or is hard countered then she is countered too. So like every champion that stales the lane. And again, this gets irrelevant with the amount of mists she ends up getting on average. > Also her damage growth and attack speed will be behind the enemy adc for the early game and possibly the mid game. Again, not really. 1) She compensates by having a higher gold generation than the enemy ADC because she can trigger Tribute out of Wraiths, 2) has the percentile damage that's dealt to marked champions, 3) the attack delay is as dampering to her as is to Caitlyn's empowered attacks: With enough range and crit is irrelevant, much so when in this case she gets those infinitely with her kit and her attacks grant MS. > As support Senna with a drop rate of 20% per minion she will typically get 1-2 souls a wave. If she pokes a lot she can get souls from the enemies. As ADC Senna at 5.5% drop for minions she kills it would take roughly 3 waves to get 1 soul. Almost close but wouldn't trust too much on the chances. While laning as either solo or duo, gets around 4 souls every 1.5 minutes. Again, this skyrockets once she starts to stick to teammates and moreso upon leaving laning phase, increasing even further once teamfights/skirmishes/lane-pushing begins, these regardless of which lane she's playing. Hence why is prefferable to duo lane than solo lane. Unfortunately is indifferent whether she picks Support or ADC though. > It does speed up if she has a support that uses the support shield but not by much. Meh, not much of a difference really. The best teammate to duo-lane with, regardless of who picks which role, is a teammate with waveclear that eases last-hitting, because as an ADC helps her early-game to smooth her laning, and as a Support improves her stack rate by producing more Wraiths. > So to keep up she needs to either get a lot of kills or get procs on her passive on enemies as often as possible. Nope, the only thing she needs is to stick to one or more teammates, that's it. The only real difference is felt in playing solo vs. duo, you gain more with a teammate, and even then that ceases to be a problem once laning phase is over. Again, unfortunately picking ADC or Support is irrelevant. > Which is why an offensive Sup is needed. The support will have to be the main killer in the early game until Senna's damage catches up. Agree on the aggresive support part, disagree with the support being the ''"main killer". ''The latter is only important if she's the Support so her ADC does the killing as is intended. On average she gets +20 stacks every 7.5 minutes during laning phase, then every 5 after laning phase, then every 2.5 once teamfights/skirmishes/pushing/objective-control starts. On average has +125 stacks at the 30-35 min. mark, whether be as ADC or Support. Solo-laning gets her around 60% of what she would get duo-laning.